This invention relates generally to air conditioning systems and more particularly to systems utilizing solar energy and especially designed for use in environments characterized by high ambient temperatures and low relative humidities.
The invention relates still more particularly to solar powered systems utilizing evaporation-absorbtion principles and falling generally in the class exemplified in part by the following patents:
______________________________________ # 1,477,127 to Kasley # 2,257,462 to Gildersleeve et al # 1,924,914 to Comstock # 2,297,761 to Hainsworth # 2,182,453 to Sellew # 2,469,142 to Anderson # 2,200,118 to Miller # 2,795,115 to Kumm ______________________________________
More recent publications relating specifically to the subject of this invention include the following references:
Baum, V. A., et al, "Utilization of Solar Energy for Air Conditioning for Regions Characterized by Hot and Dry Climates", ISES Annual Conference, Paris, 1973 (in French). Swartman, R. K.; Ha, V.; and Newton, A. J., "Survey of Solar-Powered Refrigeration:, ASME 73-WA/Sol-6."
Such patents and publications are directed to refrigeration systems using some of the features of the subject system but none shows the unique combinations of steps and structure of the latter and none accomplishes the objectives thereof, such as, reduced size, high efficiency, economy of manufacture and operation.